


Supplementary Lessons - After school homework -

by AnShoji



Category: Azumanga Daioh
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnShoji/pseuds/AnShoji
Summary: After a hard day at school Yomi and her special friend let loose. :3





	Supplementary Lessons - After school homework -

Supplementary Lessons - After school homework -

  
The classroom was empty but for Yomi and a male student, he was clutching his book in his hand and slowly looking towards the door to the room.  
“No one’s there right Ohyama?” Yomi asks him, as she takes a step closer, closing the gap between them slightly.  
“No… everyone seems to have gone. ”He slips the book down onto the table next to him and looks over at Yomi.  
“Good.” She quickly closes the gap between them and presses her lips to his, her hands falling to his hips and pulling his body flush against hers.  
Their tongues quickly start dancing together. His hands wrap around her neck, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Her hands slide between their bodies and start unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it open and off of his shoulders as quickly as she can.  
The kiss breaks apart and Yomi takes this opportunity to remove her own shirt, while Ohyama just stands there looking at her, staring at her newly revealed chest.  
“Go on… touch them.” She reaches behind her back and unclasps her bra, letting the straps slide down her arms as the fabric falls from her body.  
He doesn’t waste any time and reaches out and grabs her breasts, massaging them and occasionally flicking the nipples with his thumbs. She starts to let out small moans from the feeling, but she still slides her hands down to his belt, quickly undoing it and pulling his pants and underwear down, just enough so that she can free his slowly hardening dick from its prison.  
She starts to wrap her hand around his shaft slowly pumping her hand up and down it, feeling it harden in her grip. Ohyama’s hands pull her skirt up her body, revealing her panties which are quickly pulled down her legs. His fingers then quickly slip inside her entrance, causing her to stumble backward and rest against a desk. He starts to slide the two fingers in and out of her slit as her hand continues to pump up and down his shaft.  
“Are you ready?” She looks up at him as he leans over her. Ohyama nods in response and she guides his dick towards her entrance, lining him up. “Do it.”  
He slowly pushes himself inside her, pressing her hips further back against the desk, his hands still gripping her chest, teasing her nipples between his fingers. She cries out in pleasure, before immediately biting her lower lip. I don’t want anyone to hear us. She feels his hips flush against hers a few moments later.  
Within seconds, he’s moving his hips back, leaving her empty, bar the tip of his dick, before sheathing himself once more, much more quickly and forcefully than before. She can feel the edge of the desk pressing against her butt, but the slight discomfort is quickly overruled by the pleasure of Ohyama’s thrusts as he shoves himself in and out of her, letting out muffled grunts as he does.  
Despite her efforts to suppress them, her moans spill past her mouth and are soon filling the entire room. She tightens her arms around him, her fingers digging into the skin of his shoulders. Her entrance tightens around his dick as his thrusts continue to increase in speed as she feels his hands continue to play with her breasts.  
“Harder!” Yomi screams as her legs wrap around his hips. “Fuck me till I can’t stand.” She feels his hand slide from her breast to the bundle of nerves just above her entrance. His fingers start to rub small circles into her clit as his thrusts increase in strength, his hips slamming against hers.  
The combined sensations send Yomi over the edge, she digs her fingernails harder into his shoulder and lets out a loud moan that fills the room, her entrance clamping down around his dick before her body falls limply onto the desk below her as she gasps to regain her breath. Ohyama however, doesn’t stop. He leans down over her and continues to thrust inside her, his new position shifting the desk slightly with each thrust.  
Yomi quickly regains some of her strength and starts to thrust her hips up to meet his thrusts. His hands capture her breasts once again, his fingers playing with her nipples, causing her moans to get even louder.  
Without any prompt, he pulls out of her completely, flipping her body over so that it’s facing the desk before lining himself up with her entrance again and slipping back inside her.  
With every thrust the room is filled with the sound of their hips slapping against each other, as well as the desk shifting underneath her, combining with the constant moans that she lets out.  
After a few more thrusts Yomi turns to look at him. “I’m… going to… cum… again…” Each word interrupted by her moans.  
“S-Same…” Ohyama increases the intensity of his thrusts and with a loud series of moans, Yomi is brought over the edge once more, just as she feels him pour his seed inside of her.  
It is at that moment that the door to the room slides open and the two immediately look over to see a shocked looking Tomo standing in the doorway.


End file.
